


I'm right here.

by oubastet



Series: A Heavy Heart [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Smut, a bit of angst but it's more of the "i'm sad and worried" end of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: When you fear the one you love with fall like dust between your fingers. When you want to hold him close and never let go. When his presence brings you peace of mind and comfort... And wanting to savor every moment possible.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: A Heavy Heart [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/887193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	I'm right here.

**Author's Note:**

> hey at my last g'raha/WoL fic i was like "maybe this time kafe will stay happy during msq" !!  
> > stares at 5.3  
> i'm beside myself with worry !!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> anyway i'm sorry in advance, i'm SO rusty at writing smut.  
> per usual, i don't beta this shit bc i'm rabid.

Watching, watching and continuously watching. With focused eyes, Kafe watched the Crystal Exarch in his garden. Rolled up sleeves, robe hitched up past his knees and tail swaying back and forth. Squatting on the ground only a few fulms away, Kafe’s own tail twitched, the tip of it slowly ticking like a clock. He could do this forever if he wanted to, the person of all his current affections peacefully toiling away. Though, today he was extra attentive, as G’raha showed more signs of exhaustion than usual lately and that worried Kafe something fierce.

Finally G’raha wiped at his brow and turned to Kafe, his eyebrows creased together and a faint smile on his lips. “Is something the matter, Kafe? You’ve been staring at me and saying nothing for quite some time.”

Pupils not losing their blown-out size, Kafe titled his head. “You’re not tired?” He asked simply, leaning his chin on his folded arms atop his knees. One of G’raha’s ears twitched backwards at the question.

“Not particularly. Why do you ask?” He went back to the dirt, making room for more seeds Kafe had brought back from Eorzea. Standing up, Kafe went over to G’raha, hovering over him while making sure to avoid the rows of vegetation. He sat down next to him and G’raha turned sharply, surprised at the sudden change of position.

“I worry about you.” Kafe mumbled, gaze falling to the plants under them. He reached out and ghosted a hand over red petals, so soft and fragile. He heard G’raha sigh and looked up to see the other miqo’te smiling again.

“Please, there’s no need to worry about me.”

“I can’t stop.”

“One of your charming points.”

“I’m being serious, Raha.”

“As am I.”

Kafe frowned as G’raha laughed and his tail thrashed irritably. The man was dodging anything that might divert to his physical condition and it made Kafe all the more worried. G’raha would never come out and say that something was wrong with him so Kafe had to pick and prod it out of him. Half the time it didn’t work because G’raha was much better at keeping secrets and bottling up things than Kafe was so it went nowhere. Also, while Kafe was certainly oblivious to many things, the well-being of those he cared about tended to be as plain as day.

He wanted G’raha to tell him of his own accord, knowing from experience how uncomfortable those kinds of confrontations could be. Yet… he couldn’t break apart the coiled mass of worry bundled up in the depths of his stomach.

——

Crystal. Blue and ethereal. Glowing against a night sky as the moon ghosted pale light over its jagged edges. Kafe stood in front of it, far away, unable to get any closer. This Allagan creation loomed high into the sky, touching the clouds and going further than one could fly. It had a beauty that couldn’t be replicated.

A hand, of that same blue crystal, with creeks of gold meandering across its surface. Holding his own clammy hand, squeezing tightly as if afraid to let go.

Kafe turned, seeing G’raha staring wistfully towards the tower. He couldn’t read the emotions crossing G’raha’s face, but it made Kafe sad. Like he was getting ready to go someplace far away and never come back.

A splintering crack broke the silence, making Kafe turn sharply towards the Crystal Tower. The top of it had broken off, falling down and down and down. Rooted to his spot, Kafe felt the hair on the back of his neck and his tail bristle. Flipping his eyes toward G’raha and seizing up, he felt the breath that had been tight in his chest get all the more tighter. 

G’raha’s face was crystal, his entire being was crystal. Breaks had begun to form along his arms, splitting his body apart. Kafe could only watch, horrified as G’raha, his G’raha, broke apart and fell to the ground in a pile of shards, all in mere moments. 

Finally falling to his knees Kafe tried to gather all the blue splinters into his arms. Soundless sobs clenched his throat, making his face hot and teary. A sharp pain made him stop and drop the piece of crystal he had desperately been grabbing. He looked at the blood welling from a cut on his palm and realized he couldn’t breath.

Not again not again not again not again not—

“Kafe!”

A voice made a weight slam into his chest and suddenly he was frantically looking around a dimly lit room. His eyes were blown out, wide and searching in the lack of light. A Seeker’s eyes weren’t built for the darkness.

Then a light was turned on and Kafe finally realized where he was. His room in the Pendants at the Crystarium, laying in bed with sweat dripping down his back after a far-too vivid dream. Someone had opened the door and Kafe looked into the face of a very worried G’raha Tia. The other miqo’te closed the door, locking it after noticing Kafe’s bedraggled disposition.

Ignoring the words that were apparently coming out of G’raha’s mouth, Kafe leaped out of bed and ran for him. He wrapped his arms around G’raha, desperate for something tangible as he buried his face in G’raha’s robes.

“K-Kafe? What’s the matter, you’re soaking wet!”

Trying to pry Kafe off, G’raha gave a little push.

“G’raha… Raha Raha Raha...”

Kafe uncharacteristically pleaded, heart beating wildly as he soaked in all of the miqo’te in front of him. G’raha was real, he was right here and he was alright…

He felt hands go to his back, rubbing in soothing circles. Calming slightly from the gesture, Kafe only hugged tighter.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Asked G’raha softly, leaning into Kafe’s embrace after giving up trying to get away.

“Let me stay. Let me stay like this, Raha...” Kafe’s shoulders shook as he gave a feeble nod. G’raha was silent, waiting for his warrior to speak of his own accord. “Did you dream of Zenos?” He knew of the miqo’te’s wild fear of the Garlean prince, he knew how the scar still ached in moments like this.

Shaking his head Kafe closed his eyes tightly. “I dreamed of you.” He felt G’raha’s breath hitch for a moment, just a moment. “I dreamed you fell apart.”

Finally separating his chest from G’raha’s, Kafe looked into those Allagan eyes, bright as rubies and full of warmth for him.

“You… you broke. Into little pieces… and I…” Kafe felt tears drip down his face and cursed himself for letting G’raha see this side of him. This incredibly… mortal side of him. A thumb swiped at the tears under one of Kafe’s eyes and he stared at the Crystal Exarch in silence.

Smiling, though in a strained manner, G’raha met Kafe’s gaze. “I’m right here. I’m whole.”

Tail lashing, Kafe’s ears flattened and his pupils went back to their narrowed normalcy. “You say that now. You say you’re fine but I know you’re hiding something.”

Sighing, G’raha closed his eyes and bit at his lip. “I… don’t deserve the amount of worry you carry on your shoulders. Why do I have so much of it?”

Baring his teeth and pushing G’raha to the wall, Kafe felt anger seize him. Unfazed by it, G’raha simply widened his eyes. The Warrior of Darkness rarely got angry, rarely showed heavy emotions until he was in private company.

“My heart beats for you, it beats because of you.” A confession so sweet but reminding both of them the traumas of the Light Wardens and their times of pain. Of Kafe succumbing to the Light and G’raha sacrificing himself to free him of it. Though both of them came out of it in the end, the nightmares never ended.

“Do not say I shouldn’t worry about you so fiercely. Do not think yourself still underneath me. Stand with me and I will stand with you.”

G’raha’s eyes welled up and his lip shivered. He ducked his head, suddenly bashful and nodded before resting it on Kafe’s chest. Leaning his cheek atop G’raha’s head, Kafe breathed in his familiar scent; paper and ink, magic and rain…

“I don’t want to see your back so far away again… Leaving me.” Kafe whispered, finally feeling his body calm down from the high of terror his dream wrought. G’raha picked his head up then and stared into Kafe’s odd-colored eyes. He smiled and bumped their foreheads together.

“I already lost someone who stood in harm’s way to protect me.” Kafe reminded, eyes narrowed as G’raha winced slightly at the memory. 

“Yes… I know. I’m sorry.” Mumbled G’raha, thinking back to Count Edmont’s journal. Haurchefant was always a subject of both sadness and acceptance for Kafe; it had happened, he had been avenged, it was over.

Rubbing their heads together, Kafe desperately craved G’raha’s touch. Wanted his arms around him again in a comforting embrace. Chuckling softly, G’raha beckoned them over to the glade armchair Kafe had brought back from the Source and they curled up in it together. 

Grabbing a towel, G’raha first wiped the sweat off Kafe, knowing he would be getting cold momentarily thanks to it and the fact he was barely dressed. Taking off some of his outer robes, G’raha sat with Kafe clambering into the space between his legs, scrunching their bodies into a ball to better fit against each other. Sure enough, light purrs filled the room as both of them relaxed.

It was still quite late, not even close to dawn, so that made the question of how G’raha had known to come in arise…

Ear twitching against G’raha’s cheek, Kafe barely moved as he spoke, “Were you watching me?”

Body deflating at the question, G’raha let his tail droop over the side of the chair. “My apologies… since you tend to have so many nightmares I occasionally check to see if you’re sleeping soundly.”

While he appreciated the sentiment and though it honestly didn’t bother Kafe too much that he did it, he still wondered why he was elsewhere when Kafe was sleeping. He had asked multiple times if G’raha would join him. It wasn’t like they were tip-toeing around their relationship as before.

“Maybe if you rested with me you wouldn’t need to watch.” Grumbled Kafe, turning to look up at G’raha. The other miqo’te averted his eyes, seemingly embarrassed.

“This is your place to feel comfortable and safe. I can’t take that away.” He explained, though it only made Kafe all the more grumbly.

Raising his body up, hands on the armrests, Kafe leaned over G’raha with sharp eyes. In the dim light and the shadow of his body his eyes seemed especially bright, making an almost feral look cross over him. “I want you here.”

He put his face close to G’raha’s, felt the other’s breath against his lips. “I always want you here.”

“I can’t impose.” Came the soft response, red eyes attentive and glinting.

“You can.”

And Kafe was kissing G’raha, pressing their mouths together and making sure to be careful with their fangs. Closing his eyes he leaned in further, feeling G’raha’s hands at his waist holding him in place. For a moment he had control, until he felt the tables turn. A weight on his chest, hard and cold, as G’raha’s crystalline hand started to turn him.

In a matter of moments, Kafe was laying in the armchair, G’raha leaning over him with wild eyes. Licking his lips, Kafe wrapped his arms around G’raha’s neck and tugged him back in for more.

Kissing G’raha was good; soft and prickling, warm as the other’s tongue ghosted over his lips and his teeth nibbled after. That crystalline hand rested at his hip and the other hand creeped up Kafe’s chest, further up until it was at the warrior’s throat. Pressing lightly and turning Kafe’s head, G’raha broke their kiss, peppering his lips down Kafe’s cheek to his chin, to his neck and biting.

Hissing from the light pain, Kafe’s tail curled around one of G’raha’s wrists, inviting him for more; to which G’raha of course obliged.

G’raha’s warm hand kneaded at Kafe’s chest, making his breath hitch and back arch. Pinching at a nipple and watching Kafe’s face, the Exarch soaked up all of his lover’s reactions.

“G’raha…” Hissed Kafe, staring at him with an increasingly heated gaze.

Giving his nose a light bite G’raha tried to steady his breathing to speak. “Ssh… I am here and I will take care of you.”

“But you always—“ Kafe was cut off as G’raha’s free hand went to the button of his pants, hearing the light click.

“You must let me have this luxury, Kafe. I dreamt of this for what felt like an age and I do enjoy savoring it.”

“I don’t mind.” Whispered Kafe, tail shivering as G’raha tickled fingers down his belly. “I like seeing you like this.”

Raising an eyebrow G’raha lifted Kafe’s hips, sliding the pants off and leaving only his smallclothes. “Oh? Do you now?” His tone was teasing.

“What would they think of their Exarch if they saw how hungry he was?” Chuckled Kafe, chest rising and falling with his quick breaths.

G’raha smiled, a tooth poking over his lip mischievously. He was about to press forwards but Kafe tugged at the remaining robes cascading over his shoulders as he licked his lips. “Off, Raha.”

Seeming a bit shy about it, G’raha obliged. He unclasped the robes, slowly sliding them off and letting them pool onto the floor in a shimmering heap. His ears lowered a bit as his body was laid bare, the crystal creeping over his ribs and up to his face glittering in the light. Kafe’s breath hitched at the sight and he leaned closer.

“It’s pretty.” He whispered almost reverently, pushing his nose into the dip of G’raha’s throat. “As much as you feel unnerved about it.”

G’raha’s eyes softened and he ran light touches along all of Kafe’s scars. Pausing on the strangely discolored ones that appeared like veins on his left arm; they had an almost… silver and gold light to them, reminding them both of the Lightwarden’ spower that had coursed through him. Kafe’s ears dipped.

“I say the same of you. You told me I shouldn’t apologize, but…” G’raha said quietly, seeming like he was about to continue before Kafe headbutted his chin. “Ah! Impatient, are we, Warrior of Darkness?” He teased instead.

“Maybe. I’ve calmed considerably from my nightmare after all.”

“You’re very tempting.”

“Hmm.”

Kafe purred against G’raha, feeling the other man’s hand wrap around him and hold onto him tightly. Sharp teeth nibbled at Kafe’s ear and he hissed, feeling those hands at his back travel down and scratch at the base of his tail. It felt both good and sharp, enough to make his back arch and a sigh escape his lips.

“There’s more room on the bed, Kafe.” G’raha whispered, looking quite pleased despite that to lay over the other miqo’te and watch him unravel beneath him. Shaking his head a bit too quickly Kafe gave a haughty grin up at G’raha.

“No, no… this is fine. You sit down instead.”

“What, you want to ride me?” The question made Kafe’s face go even hotter.

Seeming to mull it over, G’raha looked everywhere but Kafe. Then he shook his head. “I think I actually quite like this for now. You must tell me if your back hurts, though, promise?”

“I’m not that old.”

G’raha laughed, suddenly pressing his chest to Kafe’s, making him fall further back into the chair. He lifted up one of Kafe’s legs quite abruptly and Kafe made a confused noise in the back of his throat. G’raha went back to kissing him, biting and pressing his tongue through Kafe’s lips.

Sighing, Kafe closed his eyes, melting into it as his body heated up. He felt hands at his smallclothes and then as soon as he had realized, they were off. A warm hand wrapped around his half hard cock and Kafe’s body jolted.

“Hhaah…” He sighed, trying not to whimper as G’raha took care of him. He had initially wanted to treat G’raha, but the Exarch always got one up on him. Too many times would Kafe try and lead only to be swept away by G’raha’s greediness.

He felt eyes on him, knowing that the other man wouldn’t miss his reactions for anything. A thumb pressed at the tip of his cock and it made Kafe squirm.

“Raha… Stop being… slow!” Kafe hissed, itching for release and pleasure.

G’raha tutted at him, dragging his tongue over a nipple. He smiled as Kafe whined softly. “Patience, Kafe. I told you, I prefer to savor it.”

“I know…! But I-“

Taking advantage of his open mouth, G’raha pressed crystal fingers onto Kafe’s tongue. Narrowing his eyes Kafe bit down, hard. It only made G’raha smile wider. He didn’t feel that, they both knew it, but all it did was make him press his fingers farther in.

“They’ll be cold.” Pointed out G’raha, watching Kafe’s ears lower. Realising those fingers from his fangs, Kafe let G’raha wet them at his leisure. Huffing, Kafe felt something drip down the side of his mouth and let out an embarrassed whimper at the unsightly display he was probably putting on. Not that G’raha seemed to mind. His cheeks were flushed red, tail swishing back and forth playfully, like Kafe was a toy he had been watching through a store window.

After a few minutes, G’raha finally brought his fingers away, focusing more so on Kafe’s erection. He gave a rough pump of his hand and Kafe bit his lip, back arching again. 

G’raha suddenly brought his hand away, just as Kafe’s pleasure was quickly building. He left the armchair, going over to rummage in one of the cuboards by Kafe’s bed. Watching him through hazy eyes, Kafe’s tail twitched slowly. Coming back with a bottle of oil just for the occasion, G’raha stood in front of Kafe, unpopping the bottle and pouring it into his crystalline palm. Using his un-oiled hand, he finally took his smallclothes off. Kafe’s breath hitched and he stayed expectantly still.

Leaning over Kafe, G’raha kissed him again, much more heated and forceful than before. Kafe was pressed down, his back arched on the headrest and his legs parted with G’raha between them. That crystal hand, dripping slightly from being in Kafe’s mouth and the oil, pressed against his entrance suddenly, a single finger pressing inside. Kafe hissed at the sensation, but appreciated that G’raha’s fingers were smooth.

“There we go… As much as you hate me taking it slow, I’m afraid I want to hear you beg a little, hmm?” G’raha suddenly whispered, brushing his nose against Kafe’s. His breath was quick and hot on Kafe’s skin, showing his growing arousal.

“Your facade is interesting… Still the same G’raha.” Kafe chuckled, cut off as G’raha teased another finger in, spreading him open. And G’raha indeed took it slow, making sure to get Kafe comfortable before going any further. 

“Raha… R-Raha, come on…!” Kafe whimpered, his body feeling soft and about to melt while G’raha took his sweet time. The other miqo’te simply raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes? What is it, my hero?” He almost purred, gathering one of Kafe’s wrists in his free hand, rubbing a thumb along his skin.

Kafe glared at him, genuine annoyance tickling his features. “Stop… doing that already.”

“And after that?”

Kafe was about to retort again when G’raha curled a finger just… so. His vision sparked and he cried out, body twisting unconsciously so G’raha hit that spot again. Licking his lips G’raha took on an even more heated look.

“Ah, there it is. Sing for me like you always do?” He whispered into Kafe’s ear, making the other miqo’te whine wordlessly. 

Loosening Kafe up, G’raha kissed him while he did so. He smiled as Kafe sighed into the contact and both their tails coiled around each other desperately. Finally G’raha brought his hand away and Kafe’s entire body trembled.

Coating his own erection in some of the oil, G’raha moved both of Kafe’s legs, parting them to get a better position. Face blushed red, the Exarch took a moment to admire the Warrior of Darkness undone beneath him.

“You’re quite pretty, Kafe… Has anyone ever told you?” He whispered, ears perked towards the other miqo’te.

Flushing, Kafe’s eyes widened at the compliment. He raised himself a little higher with his elbows and frowned. “P...Pretty?”

G’raha reached out, his warm hand trailing down Kafe’s neck, his chest, resting on his stomach. His touches were featherlight and Kafe hissed impatiently.

“That’s the only term that pops into my head. Yes, pretty.” Then in one fluid motion, not waiting for Kafe to respond, G’raha thrust in hard. It took Kafe completely by surprise, the complaints he was going to nag G’raha with totally forgotten. Instead a white hot heat spread him open and deep into him.

“Wai-...! Raha… Rahhhhaaa…” He shamelessly whimpered, trying to watch G’raha’s face through teary eyes. 

“I’m here, right here.” Cooed G’raha, letting Kafe’s arms envelop him, fingers gripping at his shoulders with retracted claws not wanting to scar his lover.

Blinding pleasure coiled through Kafe and he could barely think properly. G’raha thrusted into him slowly but roughly, hitting that spot as much as he could, harder and harder. Vision swimming, Kafe closed his eyes tightly, feeling a rush course through him. “Hhaa.. hhaa… ah..” He whimpered, trying to say G’raha’s name but ultimately failing.

Panting, G’raha lay his forehead on Kafe’s for just a moment before he kissed him again, biting at the other’s lip possessively and hungrily. Trying to breath was already a difficult task before that but Kafe wanted all of G’raha right now, couldn’t get enough of him.

Splaying a hand over his stomach, Kafe looked up at G’raha once their lips parted. Wet eyes tried to make out the expressions G’raha made but all he could do was plead to him. “Right here… inside. Please, please please…”

Seemingly about to snap, G’raha’s tail lashed. “Kafe…!” He whined, shoulders shaking as his thrusts quickened.

“I love you… I love you, I’ve always loved you. I won’t leave you again, I promise.” Whimpered G’raha, face contorted into both pleasure and an underlying sadness. Kafe barely registered it but a tight feeling grew in his chest. 

An sudden intense jolt made Kafe keen, and he finally felt his pleasure climb where it was too much. “Hhh… Ahh… R-Raha…!” A breathy moan sent Kafe’s back arching as he came, body going taught. G’raha continued to pound into him, finally seeming to go over the brink himself. Sensitive beyond measure, Kafe whimpered and tried to collect himself.

With a sharp hiss, G’raha took Kafe in his arms, burying himself deep into his lover and releasing inside him. 

“Hgghhk!” Kafe let out a labored breath, feeling himself get full of G’raha. It was hot and made him feel content, though he would probably regret it later. 

They both lay there, chests heaving and sweat dripping down their skin. Kafe’s body felt like gelatin, his legs shaking and his tail coiled around one of G’raha’s arms. The Exarch looked into Kafe’s face, giving him a weak smile.

“Are you alright? Hhaa… I’m sorry if I was… a bit too rough on you this time.” He apologized a bit meekly and Kafe shook his head, leaning heavily on the side of the chair. “You say that every time.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Kafe…”

“Well, get it through your head that’s how I like it.”

Kafe’s words were a little daring and it made G’raha’s face flush, but they both chuckled softly. “Uhm… I’m… I’m sorry about the chair.” Mumbled G’raha bashfully and Kafe could only shrug.

Kafe squirmed as G’raha pulled out of him, feeling something drip down his thighs when he sat up. Ears lowered, G’raha ran over to the little kitchen, getting a warm wet towel and cleaning Kafe off.

Satisfaction flowing through his limbs, Kafe felt himself get a bit drowsy. The warmth of the towel and G’raha’s presence gave him a current peace of mind that threatened to make him fall back asleep. His body ached in various places so it was a tempting thought.

“Kafe? Kafe, are you tired?” Came G’raha’s voice, breaking up his exhausted mind. Kafe could only nod, a small purr rumbling in his chest.

“Well… it’s well and good we didn’t move to the bed then. I can get you right back in it. Come on.” After the towel was gone, Kafe felt G’raha try and lift him. Deciding to oblige, knowing they were both spent after their recent activity. Kafe let himself be led over to his bed, flopping down into it but not without wrapping his whole body around G’raha.

“Wha-!” The Exarch yelped, falling into the soft bed. He squirmed for only a moment before giving up, sighing as he snuggled his face into the crook of Kafe’s neck. Smiling, Kafe squeezed him all the tighter.

“Stay here with me.” Whispered Kafe, already half asleep. He felt G’raha curl their tails together and shuffle closer, a purr resounding in his own chest.

“Of course, my hero.”

====

Waking up brought all manner of discomforts to Kafe’s body. He reminded himself countless times that while being 30 wasn’t old, his exploits lent themselves to aging his body in a myriad of ways. Being bent on a chair while his lover had his way with him added to his usual aches and pains.

Sitting up, waist and back throbbing, Kafe leaned over his legs. His head splintered like he had been drinking all night even though alcohol had been nowhere in the mix. Reaching out a hand, he padded the spot next to him, only to find it devoid of his partner.

Gaze jumping around the room, Kafe relaxed when he saw G’raha in the kitchen, back to the room while he prepared some breakfast. The kettle hissed nearby and with a quick sidestep it was off.

Staring at him intently, Kafe’s tail twitched back and forth, watching. Finally feeling the gaze on him, G’raha turned and smiled.

“I’m sorry for leaving before you woke up. I wanted you to eat something proper this morning.” Explained the other miqo’te, seeming high in energy and spirits.

Giving him a lopsided grin, Kafe attempted to leave the bed. As soon as his feet hit the floor his legs wobbled and his back hit the mattress again. Sighing, Kafe lowered his ears as he heard G’raha laugh.

“Don’t worry, we can have breakfast in bed.” Explained G’raha, turning with a platter carrying plates of eggs, sausages, greens, fruit, and tea already steeping. He brought it all over to Kafe, sitting next to him and putting the platter in the middle. Getting off his back, Kafe took his plate, shoveling food unceremoniously into his mouth. A pause to take a gulp of tea until he finally felt his stomach settle. G’raha ate much slower, enjoying seeing Kafe eat with such enthusiasm.

“Thank you.” Kafe said between mouthfuls of breakfast. “Usually I rummage around for something.”

“I know.” Said G’raha, tone of voice and expression completely different; he smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. It made Kafe not dare to look at him.

They finished eating and Kafe leaned against G’raha, soaking in the contact. Waking up with him really was better than not. The other miqo’te seemed to agree, resting his head atop Kafe’s and rubbing their eyes together. Purring rumbled softly in the room and Kafe felt his anxieties wash away for the time being.

But they couldn’t be entirely forgotten.

Wringing his tail with G’raha’s and letting out a tired sigh, Kafe opened his eyes. He stared at the crystal parts of the body next to him, watched it sparkle in the light. “You…” His voice felt small. “You would tell me, wouldn’t you?”

He felt G’raha twitch an ear. “Tell you what?”

“If there was something wrong.”

A silence followed and it made Kafe’s fears all the more real. G’raha would never explicitly tell him, he knew this, but still he wanted to ask. He could never change G’raha nor could he change those hundred and more years of loneliness. Kafe would instead try now to make up for all of the times G’raha just went and put himself in harm’s way. Tell him that he wasn’t alone and that he could rely on others.

G’raha leaned more heavily against Kafe, wrapping his arms around the miqo’te and squeezing. Kafe curled into the embrace, breathing in G’raha’s familiar scent.

“I will try. Please understand that… it is much for me to bear.”

“I’ll be here. You call me and I will run to you.”

“This I know.”

G’raha tipped his body, sending them both falling to the bed. It took the air from Kafe for a moment but he wasted no time in clinging to G’raha. Feeling like he could fall asleep again, he closed his eyes, savoring this moment. His dreams were peaceful.


End file.
